In semiconductor fabrication processes, a single layer is sometimes formed by multiple-layout patterns to increase a spatial resolution of the layer. Each of multiple-layout patterns is assigned to different groups. Such assignment is performed by a circuit designer, or a layout designer, for example, by executing a software program.